


Coffee

by bornforwar_archivist, Tali_Sarah



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tali_Sarah/pseuds/Tali_Sarah
Summary: By Tali





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Xena: Warrior Princess or Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. They belong to Renaissance Pictures and Studio USA, I’m sure Rob Tapert also has dibs in on them too. 
> 
> Authors note: This came to me after an extremely painful experience with my favourite cafe, they closed down. So goes the search for the perfect place to gossip, eat and avoid any form of work. I somehow managed to turn my quest into a fan fiction. P.S because this is an uber, there is a character list at the end of the story if you really need it. 
> 
> Dedication: Well this has to go to Erikka because she too is suffering from no cafe. Our cake eating habits could only keep them in business for so long (although we did a damn good job), it’s time to move on. *sob*

_Xena: Lucia Ares: Alex Gabrielle: Georgia Hercules: Hugh Iolaus: Issac Cyrene: Cyrene Joxer: Jayson_   
  
  
  
Rain started pelting down violently, lighting illuminated the sky for a brief moment. Four Armani clad business men looked at each other frantically. With their BMW’s, Mercedes and Jags all back at the office, their search for a quite place to have lunch and an informal meeting had turned into a disaster.   
  
They hid from the constant fall of the rain under an awning and soon followed the strong smell of coffee down a back street. There amongst the back streets and rain was a cafe, warm, dry and best of all, a source of caffeine.   
  
The old wooden floorboards creaked under the weight of the men. Dull and unpolished they told a story that spanned over years. The walls were a soft creamy yellow, black and white photos of the neighbourhood taken years ago lined them. In one corner two woman sat with their backs turned, both intently typing away on laptops.   
  
A short middle aged woman with black curls that framed her face ventured from out the back. She smiled politely and grabbed four menus. As the men seated themselves she pulled out her pencil and a piece of paper to take their orders.   
  
“Terrible weather outside isn’t it."   
  
“Rather unexpected," one man, tall with dark hair and eyes looked up and smiled politely while answering.   
  
“What can I get you?" She smiled again, her entire face lighting up.   
  
“Two lattes, one mocha and a flat white thanks."   
  
“Coming up."   
  
Slowly over days and months, the men kept coming back to the quaint little cafe. The owner who they soon became aquatinted with, a widowed woman with Greek heritage, Cyrene, soon befriended them all. Loves, hates, pains, pleasures, pasts and futures all came out in the cafe. Neglected childhood's, sibling rivalry, growing up without a father and things done in the past not so proud of were revealed and a bond between four businessmen grew and became unbreakable. It had taken thousands of years but each had been reborn without guilt on their conscious from past deeds.   
  
~~**~~   
  
One of the four men sat at their usual table waiting for his friends. His blue eyes focused on something in his hand before he sighed. Golden hair fell in his eyes and he shoved it away irritably.   
  
“Hurry up and ask mate, she’s not going to wait around for ever," blue eyes looked up to meet brown.   
  
“And you can talk, when was the last time you had a serious relationship?"   
  
“Thanks for reminding me about being romantically challenged. Don’t take cheap shots at me just because you don’t have the courage to ask her to marry you."   
  
“Sorry Alex, I just don’t know what to do."   
  
“Do you love her?"   
  
“Yes."   
  
“Are you in love with her?"   
  
“Yes."   
  
“Problem solved. Should I order a focashia or just go all out and have the special?"   
  
“Problem is not solved."   
  
“I know, I really feel like chinese but I don’t. I think I’ll just have the special."   
  
“Your eating habits are not the problem"   
  
The two remaining members of the group walked in and seated themselves rather clumsily. One with chestnut colour hair knocked over the sugar and smiled nervously while the other, a light blonde shook his head sadly.   
  
“What are we discussing?" The clumsy one asked. “Hugh’s lack of commitment skills."   
  
“Alex seems to be the expert," Hugh replied sarcastically.   
  
“Lets face it, when it comes to relationships we all suck. Back me up here Jayson," the small blonde man interrupted.   
  
“Speak for yourself. I think I met my soul mate the other day."   
  
“Your soul mate, where exactly did you meet this soul mate?" Alex snorted with amusement.   
  
“Well for your information it was right in between the washing powder and dog food."   
  
“You think you met your soul mate grocery shopping?" The small blonde man couldn’t help himself, he burst out laughing.   
  
“Shut up Issac!" The group chorused.   
  
~~**~~ “I can not believe we are doing this." T-shirts, jeans and button up shirts has taken the place of business suits as the four men each pushed a trolley around the supermarket.   
  
“Don’t look at me, I didn’t suggest it," Issac rolled his eyes. “Blame Alex, he’s the one that said, and I quote “yeah lets go grocery shopping to meet Jayson’s ‘soul mate’.""   
  
“It was a joke, I used sarcastic voice number one."   
  
“Alex, your voice is sarcastic voice number one."   
  
~~**~~   
  
“There she is," Jayson pointed to a small blonde woman reading the back of dog food cans.   
  
“Isn’t this the part where a bright light shines on her and an orchestra starts up?" Alex rolled his eyes and stopped to study the woman. “She’s very blonde."   
  
“I like blonde."   
  
“Defiantly not natural, look at the roots."   
  
“You’ve been hanging around with your sister a little too much."   
  
“I know, last week I got an hour long lecture on why you shouldn’t brush your hair when it’s wet."   
  
“Why?"   
  
“It breaks it."   
  
“Makes sense."   
  


To Be Continued


End file.
